projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Beard Bois ¦Darkest Dungeon 3
Jared continues to play Darkest Dungeon with an extremely stressed party. Synopsis Aires is in the room. Jared prepares for the next dungeon. Both the Beard Bros and PB&Jeff are together. "Who leaves a painting in an old tree?" A trap falls onto SpaceHamster. Jared finds a tree that is just a tree. "Wow. Real insightful game." The party has their first fight. Alex is in the party for buffs. Apart from some treasure, Jared doesn't find that much. Suddenly, spiders want to fight. Jared takes a lot of damage. "Mace you rest in peace." "Dude, that was a horrible pun!" Alex is at death's door. Alex dodges attacks. Alex eats after the fight to heal. When several dogs attack, they continue to go after Alex. The entire team is attacked by a screaming enemy. "Jared said you were a terrible team!" "Jared was right we are terrible!" "Oh shit you can see that dog's spine!" The last dog is very annoying. Alex is at death's door again. Jirard becomes abusive! Jared doesn't know what this means. The next group of enemies has a gun. PBG feels hopeless. Everyone becomes even more stressed. "How can we fight this guy? He's huge!" Jared lets Jeff to make a big attack. "Can I axe you a question?" This kills the big dude, and the party moves on. Jared surprises another group of enemies. PBG refuses to take a buff! "More like Peanut Butter downer!" "He still smites like a champ though." Jeff is now stressed too. The party arrives at the final room, and eats their food. Jared is confused by some of the new enemies. Everyone is extremely stressed. The party gets blight and syphilis. "Only two more people before you have a team of syphilitic warriors!" The party keeps on yelling at each other. Alex is at death's door. SpaceHamster is also at Death's door. Alex is killed. PBG needs to attack. "Fine I'll do it this time." Jirard is now at death's door. The party is victorious. It was terrible. Jared gets a free party ungrade. "I accuse you of being a little bitch!" Jeff earns the upgrade. Jared recruits a new party member called Shane Gill. Jared de-stresses the party. "Hey you don't drink, so how about this. We whip the shit out of you until you're no longer stressed!" Jared needs to cure Heidi's diseases. "Of course you would do syphilis first..." After heading into a new dungeon, Shane starts bleeding immediately. Jared calls the dungeon a 'weird water place.' "Some people might even call it a "cove"". "Holy shit! Is the a dead whale bake there?" Jared shoots at the fish people, and misses all of them! The enemies hate Shane. Jared gets debuffed by a curse, but cures it straight away. "Nothing get's rid of an ancient curse like a bowl of herbs." Shane falls into several traps and poisons between fights. Shane is on death's door after getting picked on by the enemies. Shane is healed. Jared is worried that corpses could come back to life. The party wins and collects the loot. Jared finds some snails and stingers. "Watch out! Those guys sting read deep!" Shane takes a lot of damage and needed a lot of healing, getting a critical heal. The party surprises the enemies. The party starts to bleed and needs healing. Shane becomes stressed. The party easily wins with Shane being able to heal back to full health. An assortment of weird enemies appear. Jared is annoyed as he misses attacks and gets more stressed. Jared wants to blaze it. "We can't. We used our last bowl of herbs earlier." Shane falls into a trap and becomes paranoid. The party finds a guardian. "That big guy does not look friendly." The enemies have crazy defense and buff skills. Jared becomes low on health. Shane makes everyone else stressed. The back two enemies are killed, and Jared is healed. "Seriously, that juice is amazing!" The party is victorious and the quest is complete. They check out the last room. A trap is triggered by Roses, and there was nothing else in the final room. Jared gets an achievement. The party leaves the dungeon. Heidi missed out on a free level up. "Nothing like some good old flesh pleasure." The party is better off then they were. Shane is given an amulet. "Hey, why are we walking away from these videos?" "We need to protect them from gross fishmen." "Dude fishment aren't real, they're a myth." "Maybe we should just moonwalk back to the video." characters moonwalk "I do love a good moonwalk." "And you should love clicking videos!" Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos